Skarmod
Skarmod is a modification for Quake made by Sigurdur G. Gunnarsson. MultiSkin support is included with this modification, along with 48 skins. Note that the maximum supported by Quake are 32, this means modern source ports like GLQuake and its derivatives will immediately crash. This means the player must load the modification in software mode. The player will appear to have the Quad Damage activated at all times. This was a known bug. New Content Weapons * Laser Gun - Impulse 9. Causes 30 damage. The player always has this Weapon. * PipeBomb - Impulse 3. No sound is made when it is fired. Hitting impulse 3 again triggers the pipebombs to explode. Only 1 Rocket is consumed. The player always has this Weapon. Replacements Powerups * Fiend's Pentagram - A replacement for the Pentagram of Protection that allows the player to become a Fiend for two minutes. This version has a bug whereby picking up a Backpack changes the graphic; the melee attack shall remain functional regardless of appearance. Impulses * Impulse 2 - Now swaps between the regular Shotgun and Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Note that the model cannot change if the same impulse key is used, meaning the Double-Barrelled Shotgun will appear to be a Shotgun. * Impulse 12 - The original Impulse 9 cheat. * Impulse 13 - Fires a Flare. This is relatively similar to the one found in Quake Flares, but displays the message "Flare Away! v.9" when fired. * Impulse 20 - Tosses a Backpack with 20 of all types of Ammo besides Rockets, which have 10 instead. * Impulse 50 - Holograph. * Impulse 254 - Gives the player a Fiend's Pentagram while displaying the message "You Fiend!" New Weapon Modes * Grenade Launcher - Nailbomb Mode. Fires a grenade projectile without sound that fires a rocket into the air before bursting into a series of Nails. Costs 3 Rockets. Bounces off opponents. * Rocket Launcher - Homer Mode. Fires a homing missile that will move towards a target if one is detected. Moves at a slower rate than a normal rocket. Costs 5 Rockets. Gameplay Changes * MultiSkin support. Note that Gibs are not supported. * Includes the teamplay changes from JSQCMOD1. * The Axe now makes a sound when it hits an opponent. * Includes all parts of the Shell Particles feature of Bort's QuakeC Mod. * Can shoot and Gib Crucified Zombies. Sounds Gallery Custom Skins= SGQCVER3ENFORCER.png|The custom Enforcer skin included with this modification. |-| MultiSkin Toggle List= RangerTexture.png|Quake himself (1) - "Mr. Quake himself!" DukeTex.png|Duke Nukem 3d (2) - "No time to play with yourself here!" MrToad.png|Mr. Toad (3) - "You're one pretty toad!" Stormtrooper.png|the Stormtrooper (4) - "Wow Stormtrooper, you're though!" Maxx.png|Max (5) - "Hi Max, looking yellow/blue today!" Terminator.png|the Terminator (6) - "You are back!" JudgeDredd.png|Judge Dredd (7) - "Judge Dredd! Let's restore some order!" CamoPlayer.png|Camouflaged soldier (8) - "Camo! Can't see you, where are you!" Picard.png|Captain Picard (9) - "Okay Captain Picard, make it so!" Wizzard.png|the Wizzard (10) - "Whizz whizz.. Wizzard!" Predator.png|the Predator (11) - "I'm the Predator, you're the prey!" Skeleton.png|Skeleton (12) - "Welcome Skeleton, looking good!" Wanfu.png|Wan-Fu (13) - "Wan-Fu, whoever you are :)" HenryRollins.png|Henry Rollins (14) - "Oh no, it's Henry Rollins!" HeMan.png|He-Man (15) - "Ooh no, it's She.. eh.. He-Man" BobaFett.png|Boba (16) - "If it isn't Boba, go get Han Solo!" Superman.png|Superman (17) - "It's SUPERMAN!" NYPDCop.png|NYPD Cop (18) - "Protect the innocent, uphold your law" RedYellowDude.png|Red/Yellow women dude (19) - "Let's go crack some head." ZombiePlayer.png|Zombie (20) - "Ah... the smell of rotten flesh.." HomerSimpson.png|Homer Simpson (21) - "Doh! .. I mean DOOH!" Mario.png|Mario (22) - "Do the Mario!" Soldier311.png|311 Soldier (23) - "uhm.. 311 is my number." Ninjobo.png|Ninja Guy 1 (24) - "Where did I stick that ninja star.." Deadpool.png|Deadpool (25) - "Deadpool!" Jason.png|Bonehead (26) - "My head feels empty.." Venom.png|Black Spiderman (27) - "Its.. Spidermn.. uhm.. wtf!" SubZero.png|Old Cop (28) - "Ah.. Im getting tired of this.." Punisher.png|The Punisher (29) - "They WILL pay!" StormtrooperUpdate.png|Stormtrooper 2 (30) - "Yes master.." Grue.png|Evil Quake (31) - "Grr.. NOW IM MAD!!" HanSolo.png|Hans Solo (32) - "Here goes nothing.." Batman.png|Batman (33) - "Holy jumpin' jeepers batman!" BioPlayer.png|Biosuit (34) - "(deep breathing sound)" Bossk.png|Bosk (35) - "ogg.. grrrr...rrr.." DarkFlash.png|Dark Flash Gordon (36) - "Its Flash.. darkflash!" DoomSoldier.png|Doom Soldier (37) - "Now its MY turn to shot that bastard player!" EnforcerPlayer.png|Enforcer (38) - "bzz bzz.. halt!" EvilEye.png|Evil Eye (39) - "Now.. Lets SEE.." TheFlash2.png|Flash Gordon (40) - "Flash!! AAhhaaaa! .. Flash!" HELLPLAY2.png|Hell Knight (41) - "grumble.. Im getting rusty." Jason2.png|Jason (42) - "Hehe.. lets chop someone up!" KnightPlayer.png|Knight (43) - "Grunt.. this sword was getting kinda heavy.." MoleMan.png|The Incredible MoleMan! (44) - "Im the incredible MoleMan ™! You DIG me?" OgrePlayer.png|Ogre (45) - "Ggrr.. where is my chainsaw?" Ninja.png|Ninja 2 (46) - "Hoii!.. swoosh! poof!" MrRage.png|Rage Against The Machine! (47) - "Far out man.. rock the world!" SpawnPlayTex.png|Quake Spawn (48) - "Quake Spawn! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls